With the emergence of mobile technology, an abundance of various devices are entering the marketplace. In order to offer software for download on these various devices, developers of software applications are able to upload proprietary applications to electronic marketplaces. Traditionally, these electronic marketplaces only permit the upload of a single version of the application. Thus, one version of an application must account for all the various environments created by the abundance of devices with differing hardware and software capabilities.